At present, in an image display device such as a Liquid Crystal Display panel and an Organic electroluminescence Light-Emitting Diode display panel, a pixel unit comprises a Red(R) sub-pixel unit, a Green(G) sub-pixel unit and a Blue(B) sub-pixel unit, and a color image is displayed by controlling the grayscale values of respective sub-pixel units to be blended together to obtain a color as needed to be displayed. Since luminous efficiency of RGB primary colors is relatively low, optimization of the display device being constructed by the RGB primary colors is constrained. In view of the above, a pixel unit comprising a Red(R) sub-pixel unit, a Green(G) sub-pixel unit, a Blue(B) sub-pixel unit and a White(W) sub-pixel unit is developed to improve the luminous efficiency of a RGB display.
Currently, conventional signal transmission interfaces, such as a VGA interface, a DVI interface and the like, transmit RGB signals; while if the RGB signals are directly applied to a RGBW display, the displayed image will be distorted; thus, it is necessary to make a conversion on the RGB signals which are input to the RGBW display.
Therefore, it is a technical problem to be solved urgently by those skilled in the art that how to convert the RGB signals into the RGBW signals without distortion.